New Beginnings
by kclynne
Summary: Ben Weston has been given a new shot at living life and has a surprising ally in Salem. *Starts canon*
1. Chapter 1

"She trusts me." Ben thought to himself as he stared at the young, brunette female he'd grown to know the past week at that cabin. That damn cabin. He hadn't started that fire. He had been on edge, that he knew but he remembered everything. He remembered seeing Clyde and he remembered Ciara talking him down and convincing him to go get his medication. He remembered walking the three miles to the pharmacy, all the way there trying in vein to get Clyde out of his head.

That was always easier said than done. Clyde had always been there. In the back of his mind. Egging him on to kill those women, frame Chad, take back Abigail. "Claim what was his."

Something he had learned in therapy and had come to accept was that Abigail was never "his". That didn't make the feeling of her cheating on him any easier or the sting of it any less painful, but, he had come to realize that he had put Abigail on such a high pedestal because of his past with Clyde and that was unfair. When she broke that trust, when he had so delicately and purposely tried to put it with someone who he thought would never hurt him, it caused his mental break. He snapped. If he couldn't trust her, who could he trust?

Hours and days and months and years of therapy helped him see that. Helped him own his own part in what caused him to snap. He couldn't solely blame Abigail anymore. And in that fact, he knew he was a changed man. He couldn't run and hide. He had to own his decisions and his actions and the hurt that he had caused.

"And I believe him." Ciara finished her statement as Hope looked on in complete terror.

Ben couldn't believe his ears. Someone believed him. Someone was on his side. He hadn't felt like that in years.

"Ciara Alice…" Hope started in, trying to break the stare going on between her daughter and the serial killer across from her. Her poignant stare turned toward Ben and for a moment, he believed that she would reach across the table and attack him. "What did you do to her?" She accused.

Ben, caught off guard, broke his intense stare with Ciara and tried to defend himself.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"Mom!"

"You brainwashed her! You did something to her!" She continued her tirade. "You held her against her will at that cabin and then you tried to set her on fire. Just like Abigail and Chad."

"Mom!" Ciara tried again. It was then that Rafe entered the interrogation room.

"Hope. They've sent back the report about what caused the fire."

Hope stood there looking in smug, hoping to prove to her daughter once and for all that Ben Weston hadn't changed a damn bit.

"And?" She eagerly awaited the news.

Rafe took a deep breath and explained. "Looks like the fire was started by some bad electrical wiring. Must have been from when the place *first* went up in flames." He glared at Ben, who looked incredibly relieved.

Hope snatched the report out of Rafe's hand, unable to conceive that it wasn't on purpose. Ciara looked at Ben and smiled. When he returned it in kind, she winked at him. He felt his heart stop for just a brief moment. He couldn't deny that Ciara was beautiful but his head wasn't even in a place where that was a sliver of a possibility. He didn't even have a place to live. He couldn't be thinking about a girl of all things.

"So, he's free to go then?" Ciara prodded happily, crossing her arms and waiting for the grunts and sighs to come.

Rafe, begrudgingly came over to the side of the table where Ben was located and before he unlocked the handcuffs Ben was shackled to, gave him a stern warning.

"Just so you know, we'll be watching you. Closely." And with a quick twist of his key, Ben was freed.

Ciara rolled her eyes. "Let's go Ben." She grabbed her crutches and started to head out the door. Ben, with his head slightly down, followed her.

"Ciara…" Hope called out after her. "What are you doing?"

Ciara confidently told her mother, "I'm helping a friend find a place to live. So, if you'll excuse me, we're going to go now."

Hope looked at Rafe, who was about as pleased as she was about this whole blossoming situation in front of them. She wanted to take comfort in his arms but that wasn't appropriate anymore. They weren't together anymore and she didn't want to send him mixed signals. That wasn't fair to either of them when all she really wanted to do was talk to Bo.

Bo always knew what was going on Ciara's head even before Ciara did. She somberly smiled at Rafe and turned back to head into her office. Rafe felt the distance and wanted to go after Hope and normally he would have. But something gave him the impression that in this moment, Hope needed to be alone. It was her relationship with Ciara that was on the line, not theirs.

Rafe found his coffee mug sitting on his desk off to his right and figured now would be as good a time as any to grab a cup. If he was going to keep a close eye on Ben Weston, he'd need to get some caffeine in him.

Once they reached the outside of the police station, Ben tried his best to help Ciara on her crutches. He was glad that she had finally been seen be a real doctor. He'd been worried about her leg.

"Maybe we should find a place to sit down." He suggested. "Get you off your feet."

Ciara smiled and thought about someplace that wasn't far from where they were that no one seemed to visit anymore. "I know where we can go." She gave him a wicked smile and they turned the corner.

"What is this place?" Ben asked looking around Salem Place as if he had just stepped into a time warp.

"This is someplace that we stopped going to for some reason. I don't know why. The town square is nice and all but, I miss this place too."

They found a table at a café and Ben, gentlemanly helped Ciara into her chair. He sat down next to her and it hit him. He was a free man. He had a full prescription of his meds. He had to make sure to make scheduled therapy sessions at University Hospital but, he was out. What the hell did that mean? Where was he going to go from here?

He must have been deeply lost in his thoughts because it took him a moment to register that Ciara had reached across the table and placed her hand on his. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at him. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do but with her believing him and trusting him, he knew his future was worth the fight.

"Come on. Let's get some food. I'm starving. You must be too."

"I could eat." He grumbled not wanting to let on just how much he could really eat. He'd been generous at the cabin, knowing she'd gone longer without food than he had, but he could have eaten everything he bought for those few days in one sitting if she'd let him.

She pulled out a menu and glanced at it carefully. He did the same but couldn't help but be distracted by her. Something about Ciara made him not want to keep his eyes off of her at all times. It was only then, in the beaming sunshine above them, he could truly appreciate the deep chestnut color of her hair or how green her eyes really were. How her eyebrow arched just like her Mom when she was deep in thought and she probably didn't realize it.

He didn't know what his future held but if she was going to be in it in any capacity, only one thought ran through his head… "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben set his fork down after he had finished devouring his slice of cheesecake for dessert. He and Ciara had argued about even getting dessert. He didn't want to add more to the bill but she had insisted, forcing them to have a discussion about who was paying for the meal. Ciara had asserted herself and Ben was too chivalrous and didn't want to seem like he couldn't pay. Though in honesty, he couldn't really. Gently she reminded him that it was 2018 and girls were totally allowed to pay to take a friend out to lunch.

"You helped me in the cabin… it's the least I could do."

"I also know I scared the shit out of you. It's the least I could do."

She eyed him carefully. "Don't keep apologizing for that. I know you're sorry. Let me pay for lunch and we'll call it even."

He laughed. They would be far from even, ever. Her belief and trust in him meant the absolute world to him. He would forever be indebted to her. He let go of the bill issue and he placed his hands in surrender.

"I know better than to argue with a strong-willed woman."

Ciara snatched it up so quickly, Ben hardly even had time to react. "Damn right." Ciara pulled out her purse and found her credit card. Placing it with the bill, they sat in silence. Even though she had decided that Claire could be the new face of Bella magazine, she had already been given a small advance for winning the contest. She didn't have a whole lot of money but, she could afford a nice lunch out. She'd have to figure out herself where to go from where she was. She hadn't had a whole lot of experience in the real world and now she had a busted leg. Not a great stepping off point.

"So…" Ciara began. "What are you thinking you'll do now?" Trying to divert attention away from her own thoughts on the matter. If she could help Ben, maybe she could wind up helping herself.

Ben looked around him, unable to keep from feeling like someone was watching them. Ciara took the sight of him in. He ran his hands through his short black hair, his arms flexing nicely in the sunshine above them. Ciara Alice Brady was damned attracted to the man across from her. Any woman with eyes could clearly see the beauty that was that man in front of her.

"He's killed people, Ciara." She reminded herself. "Regardless of whether or not he's changed. That's not something that can ever be undone. He's got his own stuff going on in his head."

"I'm not sure. I mean… who is going to hire not just an ex-con but an ex-serial killer?" He lowered his voice so not to be drawn attention to.

Ciara looked at him and had an idea float through her head. "Well, I don't know about a job yet, but, you are more than welcome to stay at my apartment."

Ben was blown away that this girl was offering to help him in this moment. "I can't, Ciara. That's too much to do. Plus… don't you have roommates? What about, what are their names? Claire and that guy Tripp you were seeing? How are they going to feel having The Necktie Killer living in their apartment?"

Ciara arched her eyebrow and with as much strength in her voice that she could muster, she simply replied, "They'll just have to deal with it. I can do whatever I want with my room, I'm paying my rent to live there. If I have to see them together being all buddy-buddy then they can suffer too."

"So that's what this is. Revenge. Got it."

Ciara instantly regretted her choice of words and could see the hurt that was flashing all over Ben's face because of it. "Oh no, Ben. That's not what I meant."

"It's fine. I get it."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" She paused and gathered her thoughts. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see them squirm a little bit. But, I really do want you to come and stay with me. At least until you can find a job or get something set up. Please?"

Ben carefully took her in. She was being sincere. That he knew. While he was grateful for everything she'd done for him, and even though they spent some time talking in the cabin, he still didn't know a lot about Ciara. She had taken a leap of faith in trusting him. Now it was his turn.

"Just for a few days. I'll have to get something by the end of the week." He agreed, a bit reluctantly. But, where else was he going to go? Sleep on the park bench? Ask Abigail and Chad for a spare bedroom in that mansion that she set him on fire in? Not likely.

"Deal." She held out her hand to shake and he obliged.

With that, they went on their way back to her apartment. Passing through the town square, Ben felt like he was being watched once again. Looking around him, he finally spotted them. A pair of eyes that he would never forget.

"What the hell?!" Abby shouted as she marched over to him and her cousin. "What the hell are you two doing together?"

Ciara eyed her cousin and realized that they had a lot to catch up on. She also spotted Chad not to far behind her and didn't know how awkward this situation might get given Ciara's once crush on him.

Ben looked at Abby and watched her body language. She was clearly pissed but wasn't about to deck him like at her wedding. Her hands weren't in tiny balls of fury and for that he was grateful.

"Abigail…" He began and noticed Chad running up behind her. "Great." He thought.

"What the hell?" Chad repeated. "Didn't I tell you… no… didn't I drop you off on the outskirts of town and tell you to get lost? To never come back?" Chad may not be as big as Ben would ever be, but, when it came to his wife, there was no way he'd ever back down from a fight if he felt like she was in danger. He would protect her to the best of his ability until his last breath.

"You did." Ben began.

Ciara chimed in and took the opportunity to explain. Awkwardness be damned. "Actually, I need to thank you for that Chad."

Chad looked at Ciara, realizing her presence upon them and was utterly confused. "What do you mean, you need to thank me for that?"

She hobbled over to him on her crutches, "See these?" showcasing them, "I had an accident on my bike on the same route which you dropped Ben off at. He found me and saved my life. So, if you hadn't tried to kick him out of town Chad, I might be dead. So. Thank you."

"Ciara… you can't trust him. Do you remember what he did to those women? To Abby?"

Abby had oddly remained quiet since happening upon the site of Ben and her cousin. "I need to speak to Ben. Alone."

"Like hell." Chad instantly tried to shut that idea down. "There's no way in hell I am ever leaving you alone with this psycho ever again."

"Chad…" She calmly placed her hand on his chest. "I need to speak to him. This is something that I need to do." Begrudgingly, Chad agreed.

"I will be right over there. If anything happens, I'm not far." He placed a kiss on Abby's forehead and offered, "Ciara? Will you come talk with me for a moment?"

Ciara looked at Ben and when he nodded his head, that he'd be okay, she agreed. "Okay."

Chad tried his best to help her walk over to someplace they could sit and keep an eye on the two left standing in the square.

Once they were gone, Ben tried to break the tension between them. "You're not going to punch me again are you?"

Abby wasn't incredibly amused and answered as honestly as she could. "I might."

"Why did you need to speak to me Abigail?" Ben cut to the chase, unable to get a full read on Abigail's intentions. He used to know her. He used to know her so well. What a certain look meant. When she was feeling tense or when she was annoyed or when she was pissed. That felt like two life-time's ago in that moment. He never thought they'd be where they are now, that was for sure.

She stared up at the man who had held her captive while she was pregnant with Thomas, the man who had plagued her thoughts for months and had given her severe PTSD, the man who she had also set on fire and the man who broke up her wedding to Chad. She had a lot to say to this man. She cleared her throat and prepared herself for what was sure to be a shocking conversation.

"I want to clarify that I'm still mad at you. You fucked up my life entirely. Despite all of that… Despite the way my husband will always feel about you… I… forgive you."

Ben felt woozy. Had she really just said what he thought she said? Had she really just forgiven him?

"This does not mean we're friends. This does not mean I trust you. This does not mean I won't still be keeping an eye on you as you're walking around town with my cousin. But… As I'm sure you're aware, I've had my own issues with mental illness and while some of it, you helped open the door to, I can't solely blame you. My family has a history of it and that is something that is completely out of my control. And in my therapy, I've done a lot of work around us and around what happened with you and I know a lot of what made you the way you are was just as much out of your control. Clyde's abuse toward you and Jordan was…"

Ben cut her off. He really didn't want to get into Psych 101 about his abusive childhood with her in the middle of the town square on a Tuesday afternoon. "Thank you, Abigail. And I'm not sure what good it will do at the moment but, for what it's worth, I am sorry."

"Like I said, I don't trust you. But, I've let go of what happened at the cabin. I couldn't keep holding on to that anger. It was, eating me from the inside out, keeping me from truly being happy with Chad. Plaguing my self-doubt about what we meant to each other. Once I did finally let it go, it was so… relieving. Like the weight of the world had just been lifted from my shoulders and I felt at peace."

"I truly hope that one day you can find that same peace within yourself." She gave him small smile and took the cue that it was her moment to leave.

"Abigail?" Ben called out at her as she was walking away. She turned around and looked at him curiously. He didn't say anything out loud but Abby knew what he was saying. His eyes clearly read, "thank you." She knew she was only human but, if she ever expected people to fully forgive her for her actions during her mental break, then she couldn't very well not forgive someone else for theirs. Abby may have been a lot of things in her life, but a full blown liar and a hypocrite weren't among them.

Abby found her way over to Chad, who was sitting uncomfortably in silence with Ciara on a nearby park bench. "Before you go back Ciara, I need to tell you something."

Ciara wanted to roll her eyes. "Here comes another lecture…" she thought.

"I don't know what's going on here, but, all I will say is please, be very, very careful. There's a lot about Ben that you don't know."

Ciara's sassy mouth spoke for her, "Yeah well Abigail, there's a lot about Ben that you don't know either."

"Ciara for once, please, just listen. I'm not your mother. I'm your cousin. I'm someone who was a victim of that man over there. I know A LOT about him. I'm also living proof that people can change. My Dad was the town monster after he raped Aunt Kayla. I'm not saying it's not possible. I'm saying please be careful."

Ciara swallowed hard after Abby reminded her about what her Dad had done a long time ago. She also knew that her Uncle Steve had a past as well as her own Dad. Not to mention some crazy stuff that happened with her Mom when she was a kid.

"I know I'm busy a lot, but if you want to talk, please call me. Anytime. Day or night. I will make time."

"Yeah. Okay." Ciara took the hug that Abby was offering and hugged her back. Chad stood there with his hand on Abby's back offering whatever support he could. Dying to know what she needed to talk to Ben about. "Maybe I'll call you later."

"I'd like that." Abby smiled and took Chad's hand in hers as they walked toward Jennifer's, a smile beaming up at him. They had their own issues to work on when it came to her illness, but she loved that man fiercely and had resolved to never let anyone ever hold more power in their relationship than them. The days of letting Gabi or Stefan or Ben ruin their lives was over.

Ciara watched Abby and Chad walk off into the evening with their hands held together firmly. She was happy for them. Happy that despite everything, they didn't let it destroy what they had. Kind of reminded her of what her Mom and Dad had. A love so deep that brain washing attempts, psychos, and mental illness couldn't keep apart. She didn't know if she'd ever have something like that in her life but she had hope. She thought for the longest time that Theo was her true love and maybe she could have had something special with Tripp. Both of those romantic scenarios were not looking great the moment.

Turning her attention back to the square, she looked to see where Ben was located only to see that he was gone.

"Ben?" She called out. "Ben?" She called again. "Where did he go?" She wondered as she searched throughout the square, waiting to see him come out of a store or somewhere. He was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben was in a complete daze. Abigail had given him something he never thought he would ever earn; her forgiveness. He needed a moment to gather himself. He didn't want to leave Ciara, he knew she would probably worry but, he needed to clear his head. Too many things were happening too fast for him. He had expected a long, hard fought road to earn Abigail's forgiveness or the kind of trust Ciara had put in him. It was almost like it was too much to process for him and with his full stomach from lunch, was making him a bit queasy.

He knew he would never earn Chad's forgiveness and that was fine with him. He might have tried to frame Chad for murder but the psychological damage he had inflicted was done to Abigail. The monstrous things he said to her and did to her when he had fully snapped, he remembered it all. The path so clear in his head in that cabin as to what he had to do to end his torment. The gun in his hand with Clyde's influence slowly seeping into every nook and cranny of his psyche by the end. He found a nearby by bush and expunged part of his lunch at the memory of a weeping Abigail begging him not to shoot her and take her son. The resolve in his face and in his head that the only way to peace was by killing her.

How wrong he had been. He shook himself back to reality. He didn't want to think about or relive the darkest day in his life. The important thing was that Abigail had managed to get past her own anger and hate toward him and had found peace even before her second psychological break. He truly hoped she could find it again. She claimed she was happy and while he didn't know her like he used to, he could see a bit of sadness in her eyes. Whether it was from damage she had done to her friends and the guilt and shame she felt, or it something else he wasn't sure of. It wasn't really his business to know. He could only hope that she found a way to be happy again.

Ben stopped his pacing for a moment and leaned back against a nearby building. He let the past day's events wash over him. The queasiness had subsided, and Ben felt like he could breathe a little better. He knew he had a lot to overcome in the impending months, but it wasn't as scary with the thought of Ciara next to him. A smile came upon his lips as he thought about her.

A sense of Deja vu had plagued him as he sat in the police station after being arrested for starting the fire at the cabin. It was the same room. Similar situation. Only, that fire, he had purposely started. He remembered what happened with Abigail and truly believing he thought she was an Angel of Death when she walked in to see him. The sense of terror and needing to retreat by any means necessary, psychologically, physically, it didn't matter, but it flooded his entire body.

When Ciara had walked or rather hobbled into the same interrogation room, he'd never felt such light upon him. Instead of an Angel of Death coming to greet him, she was a walking ray of sunshine of life.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Eric Brady had been out for his morning coffee, when he had spotted Ben Weston pacing in front of the Horton Center. Eric had resolved to let Ben pass on by, today was not a day for confrontations. When Ben stopped and leaned against the wall, it took all of Eric's self-control to not walk over and punch him. The man who had killed Serena. Paige. Thought to have killed his own nephew Will. Eric was never a violent man, but, the hurt and pain and damage Ben had caused the town was enough to let anyone's rage lash out.

Marlena had called and given Eric the courtesy of knowing that she had helped evaluate Ben's mental state when she had been asked to. News of Ben's release shortly after had travelled fast around Salem. Nothing stayed a secret for long, that was for sure.

Ben looked guilty as Eric came upon him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning anyone any harm. I was just walking by."

Eric took no sympathy and kindly replied, "Please keep it moving." With that, Eric started to unlock the doors to the center as Ben began to move away.

Ben took the advice and was about to oblige when he started speaking without even realizing that's what he was doing.

"Do you think people have a purpose?"

Eric let out a sigh. He really didn't want to be doing this. Not with Ben Weston of all people. The better part of himself answered, "I do. I think it can be easy to figure out for some people and others it takes time."

Ben let that sink in, not sure what he was more afraid of: the question he was about to ask next or the answer. "Do you think that purpose can be a bad thing?"

The almost lack of any specific emotion in Ben's voice had Eric's attention. His body was on edge, ready for anything that might happen. He trusted his mother's judgement in every one of her evaluations. Not for a moment did he think she could easily be duped or manipulated. But, Ben Weston was a different animal. He was not the same kind of monster that Stefano DiMera had been. Stefano played the long game and Ben? Ben was lead by impulse, which made him reactionary and unpredictable. Eric was not afraid of the younger man next to him. However, he didn't want to do something to set Ben off either. He needed to play this conversation smart.

Ben stood off to the side, looking ahead, having yet to turn and give Eric any sort of official eye contact. Eric stood there, one hand on the door handle, ready to rush inside as he had no idea what could be going behind those eyes of Ben's.

"You mean, do I think someone's purpose in life is to commit horrible acts?"

Ben shot his head toward Eric in that question. Seeing Ben's eyes now, clearly, Eric could see the wrestling within of what he had done and who he had let himself become. Eric let his personal feelings sit aside for a moment. "Yes. Do you think all I was ever meant to do in life was be… The Necktie Killer?"

Eric took his time to respond trying to find the right way to say what he wanted to convey. "I think Paige and Serena had purposes in life that went unfulfilled by your actions."

"I know Serena meant a lot to you…"

Eric advanced upon Ben, grabbing the front of Ben's black t-shirt in a vice-like grip when he mentioned Serena's name. "YOU- don't talk about her. She may not have been the love of my life but you took her from me and you took her from a family that loved her."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ben put his hands up in defense. "I will never- not be sorry for what I did. I live with it every day. I close my eyes at night and I see their faces. I see them and I just… I need to know if there's a way to ever make it right."

Eric let go of Ben and backed away catching his breath, trying to center himself. Eric could not believe what he was about to do. The Lord was always testing him in ways in which were unclear. But this… this idea that he had formulating in his head, seemed pretty clear to him. Eric was now looking at Ben as if he were a sign. Ben didn't just happen to walk by the Center. His purpose was here.

"You're taking your meds?" Eric inquired.

"On schedule like my doctors prescribed." Ben was a little confused as to why Eric was asking him that question of all things and didn't know where the conversation was going.

"And you're going to your mandatory therapy sessions?"

"Yes."

Eric was resolved. "Good. Then, I want you to come back here tomorrow morning, first thing."

"For what?" Ben asked, still trying to piece together what Eric was thinking. The conversation was going faster than Ben could keep up with and felt like he was missing half of it already.

"For your purpose."

And with the final twist of the lock, Eric opened the doors to the Center and went on his way. Completely in total shock as to what he was thinking. "What the hell did I just do?" He wondered to himself. Out of all of the residents in Salem, Eric may be the only one who could understand what Ben was going through. He himself had not murdered three innocent women, like Ben had, but, he had killed Daniel while drunk. Ben's sickness was different than Eric's and he didn't want to pretend like he knew what Ben's doctors were saying or understand what made Ben behave the way that he did, what really went on in his head. But Eric understood loss of purpose, guilt and shame because of his actions and decisions that lead to the loss of another life. Because of that, Eric Brady, forever do-gooder of Salem, felt like he could help Ben in some way.

Meanwhile…

Ciara had run out of patience looking for Ben and resolved to head back to her apartment. She hoped that Ben would know enough to head over there since he agreed to stay there. It was getting to be the evening and Ciara knew it would take her a minute to get home via her crutches. She figured she might as well start then. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to talk to Tripp and Claire alone. She had some choice words she wanted to say to them both and didn't necessarily want Ben to hear them. Not that they were about Ben or that Ben would be offended if he heard them, but they were private. They were things that Ben didn't know and she wanted to tell him in her own time.

Ben had overheard her talking to Tripp about her rape, so that was awkward conversation number one checked off the list. Number two was that it was Chase and Ben's reaction to that nugget of information was quite surprising. There was a guy who had killed multiple people, having a kind of code when it came to misdeeds. The concept felt odd to Ciara. But, Ben didn't know that that her rape was the only sexual experience she'd ever had. There was a reason she felt like she was damage goods and it was a lot for her to process through.

Maybe she would try going to therapy again. If it helped Ben, maybe it could help her too. As long as she gave it a real shot this time. She had to admit to herself that she hadn't really tried before when she had gone to therapy. She hadn't put it the effort because she thought she had worked out all of her issues and it was unnecessary. Clearly, as she had grown closer to Tripp and things between them turned sexual, she was wrong.

When she finally reached her apartment, she had a flash of the last time she walked in to her residence. The image of Claire and Tripp together on the couch was too much. It didn't matter that they didn't sleep together, the thought that Tripp would seek solace so quickly from someone else, and Claire of all people after she had broken up with him, hurt her more to her core.

Opening the door, she braced for a similar scene she'd be walking in on. She found the exact opposite in fact. Tripp and Claire on complete opposite sides of the room. Tripp, mindlessly playing his video game and Claire mindlessly turning the pages of her Bella Magazine.

"I'm home." Ciara announced as she walked in the door.

Tripp immediately raced up to help her. "Oh my god! I'm so glad you're home. What can I do to help you?"

Claire, on the other hand, hadn't moved a muscle as Ciara hopped into their residence.

"Good to see you too, Claire." Ciara snipped at her niece. "Please. Don't get up and help me when I'm clearly struggling. You do you."

Claire eyed Ciara. She was annoyed at constantly being under scrutiny for any tiny thing she did or didn't do. Claire was tired of Ciara's "poor me" attitude. She was the one who left after everything with Wyatt happened. Claire had been the one who had been there for Theo and it wasn't HER fault that because Ciara chose to leave, Theo fell in love with her. She wouldn't apologize for it anymore and she wouldn't keep giving Ciara a free pass.

Tripp glared at Claire. "Help her Claire."

Claire slammed her magazine shut and stomped her way over to Ciara to help her in the door.

"Don't hurt yourself by all that help you're giving me Claire."

Claire seethed. "Maybe if you hadn't overreacted to something that didn't even happen, you wouldn't have gotten in an accident with your bike, crashed it and broken your leg."

"Oh it's MY fault that I walked in on you two under the sheets on the couch? It's MY fault that I was raped and have intimacy issues because of it? It's MY fault that Theo saw you for who you really are and dumped your scrawny ass?" Ciara challenged. She wanted a fight? Ciara was more than willing and ready to give her one.

Tripp took that moment to step in between them once again. It seemed like all he ever did anymore was come between them. He was tired of the fighting and the name calling. He thought that maybe Ciara and Claire had started to patch things up but that was all blown to hell when he had made the stupid decision to keep kissing Claire.

"You want to go?" Claire tried her best to intimidate Ciara which, made Ciara laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright that's enough! Both of you! Ciara, you just got home. Cool it with your snarkiness. Claire, grow the hell up, be a decent human being and have some compassion for your FAMILY member."

Both girls shut up but Ciara held a gleam in her eye. "What?" Tripp inquired.

"Oh nothing. I'm just expecting someone." Ciara announced proudly. As if on cue, the door knocked.

Claire turned around to open it and saw Ben Weston standing on the other side. Screaming, she slammed the door right in his face.

"Did I forget to mention that I offered him a place to stay?"

Claire was hyperventilating as she was desperately holding on to the door as if Ben was trying to break in. Tripp held back a lot of feelings he was having on the matter. He didn't know exactly what was up with this Ben guy but he knew enough to know that he was not good news. And if the glint in Ciara's eye told him anything it was that shit was about to get turned upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ciara?" Ben called as he knocked on the door again. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened. He had hoped that she had come back here after he had left the square. He was sure that she had looked for him, but, he needed a minute to himself after Eric had offered him a job? If that's what he had done. Ben wasn't really sure. He didn't know what Eric did now after being disavowed from the priesthood. He hadn't paid a lot of attention to certain people back in the day, but, when Abigail had mentioned her friends, besides Chad, Ben tried to keep up and pay attention to what was going on with them. It meant a lot to her. A lot of good that had done him. Maybe Ciara knew what kind of job Eric had. He'd have to ask her later.

He had noticed a few drops of rain hitting his shirt and decided that he couldn't wait any longer for Ciara if she was still around in the Square. He had to get inside. The sky looked angry. He just hoped that Ciara would be home by the time he reached her complex. He certainly didn't want her to get caught in the impending storm that was brewing around their town.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he stood outside of Ciara's door. He was cold and it had started to pour down rain on his walk over, so he was soaked. Had she not been able to tell her roommates about him staying there yet? He knew it was a bad idea. Was she even there? If she wasn't there, where was she?

"Let him in!" He heard Ciara shout through the door.

Ciara huffed. Hopping over to the door, she hit Claire in the shin with her crutch to get her to move out of the way. Claire hissed as she was pushed off to the side.

Ciara opened the door and saw Ben on the other side. At the sight of him, she couldn't help but smile. It didn't hurt that as soon as he saw her, he returned the gesture in kind. She loved his smile. It was making her knees a little weak, if she was honest with herself about her feelings toward him.

"Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi." She responded, as smile spreading across her face and blush running through her cheeks. She tucked her hair behind her ear and moved out of the way for him to enter the apartment.

Ben cautiously took the cue and stepped into the spacious living area. He gaged the other occupants. He vaguely recognized Claire. She had grown up a lot too since the last time he saw her. Her big blue eyes were wide and the face she was making read that she was absolutely petrified. Then there was a blonde guy sitting on the couch, with his hands covering his mouth. Shaking his leg, he was clearly agitated. Ben could only imagine it was because of his presence. Or had he interrupted something between them?

"Is this a good time?" Ben asked, turning back around to see Ciara.

Ciara looked at her roommates and declared. "No, it's fine. You guys remember Ben, right? Oh wait, Tripp you haven't met Ben. Ben, this is Tripp. Tripp this is Ben."

Ben immediately knew who Tripp was. The guy that had made Ciara ball her eyes out after their phone call. Made her feel like she wasn't good enough for him. He was trying to reserve his own judgement about people since, he had no leg to stand on in his own case, but there was already something about Tripp that Ben didn't like. Ben could sense that it was about to get awkward real quick if the death glare that Tripp was shooting him was an indicator of how he was feeling at the moment. "The feeling must be mutual." Ben thought to himself.

Tripp was tight lipped as he took in the man that had killed several women but also saved Ciara's life and her leg. Though he himself had dabbled into the darker side of his personality and what limits he had been pushed to when he believed revenge against Kayla was the only answer, he hadn't actually killed people. It was true that he was incredibly lucky with that as he had meddled with people's prescriptions, but, there was something about Ben that gave the air of "unhinged monster".

He didn't get up and greet his new roommate. Instead, Tripp sat on the couch and nodded in Ben's general direction, with a distinct side-eye.

"It's good to meet you too, man." Ben said to Tripp, trying his best to be polite. He knew that he'd have situations like this for the rest of his life. As he had told Ciara in the cabin, his face was pretty well known around Salem. He turned to Ciara and decided this wasn't a good idea.

"You know, I appreciate the offer, but, I think I should stay somewhere else."

"What? No! They'll get over it. You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Ciara tried to convince him to stay, trying not to sound too desperate. She had really grown fond of him while in the cabin and felt like he was the only one who was trying to understand who she was and what she was going through.

Claire knew and been there for her when everything happened with Chase, but, Claire was Claire and the two of them hadn't been on the same wave length for a while. Not since Theo. Her Mom certainly was sympathetic and had battled her own issues with losing her ability to consent to things as her time as Princess Gina thanks to Stefano DiMera. She was glad she hadn't been around to see her Mom be that way. She was queasy enough about the stories that Shawn had told her. But, her Mom was dangerously close to crossing the line of simply being over protective in to stalking. Rafe was no better. She thought that Tripp had really been someone she could connect with and then she freaked out and… Claire happened. But Ben… Ben was a little bit dangerous. He had taken care of her when he didn't have to. He could have left her on the side of the road. But, he too was trying to be a better person and come back from being so shattered.

"No. I'm not that person anymore." Ben stated, looking around the room at the two people who would probably whack him with a baseball bat right now.

"Of course he's going to say that Ciara! He's a serial-killer! How do you think he'd lure his victims to their death?" Claire exclaimed as she grabbed a nearby frying pan, readying it as a weapon if need be. The knife drawer was on the other side of the cabinet and if Ben made any sudden movements, she wanted to be prepared.

Claire may have looked fragile to the average person but, her Dad was Shawn Douglas Brady. He'd helped her learn how to fight and take care of herself since the time she was young. Her self-esteem may have been low due to moving around all of her life and never really forming solid relationships with anyone outside of her family, but, she knew had to handle herself if she needed to. She was stronger than she looked.

"Claire… Put that down." Ciara warned.

"I will not. I know how to use this."

"Ben isn't going to hurt anyone!"

As Ciara finished her sentence, the power in their apartment went out, followed by a loud clap of thunder outside their window. Claire screamed and ran over to Ben out of instinct and before he could even tell what was happening, he'd been knocked over the head with a hard iron skillet.

"Jesus Claire!" Ciara yelled, trying to rush over to Ben as quick as she could.

"I'm fine!" Ben said, gripping the back of his head. The girl wasn't kidding with knowing how to use that skillet. The throbbing in the back of his head was evidence of that fact.

Tripp, who had let the whole scene unfold before him, leaned over to look out the window. He noticed that the building across the street seemed to be out of power as well. All of their windows were dark. As the rain really started to come down, he turned and informed the girls and… Ben… of what he saw.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who lost power. I'll go get the flashlights and hopefully we won't be out for too long."

"Can I come with you?" Claire begged, still with a firm grasp on the iron skillet in her hand, aimed at Ben if he tried anything shady. The first shot was a reactionary one, but, also a warning.

"It's literally right in the other room." Tripp said confused. If Claire was really that worried about Ben or worried about Ciara with Ben, wouldn't she want to keep him in her sights at all times? She kept her laser focus on Ben, but, as Tripp walked by her, she gripped his shirt with her other hand and explained, "But, I feel safer with you."

Ciara could have gagged up her entire lunch from earlier with that comment. Instead, she rolled her eyes so hard, Ben could even see them in the pitch dark. It took a bit for him to not bust a gut laughing. Claire's explanation was pretty ridiculous. He could understand now why Ciara was having such a hard time digesting walking in on the two of them together.

Over the course of their week together, he had come to learn that Ciara had such depth to her soul. Anyone with eyes could see that if they really looked at her. The occasional twinkle in her eye said to Ben that she hadn't completely lost hope, just that she had a very guarded wall around herself. Ben didn't know if her wall was because of Chase or Tripp or a combination of things, but, it was as firm and hard as glass.

From what Ben could tell, and what Ciara had told him, Claire was the exact opposite of her. If Ciara had let Tripp splinter even a part of that glass wall around her heart, seeing him with someone like Claire made that crack seal right back up even tighter than before.

"Alone at last," Ciara joked as Ben stood up next to her, his hand still keeping a firm pressure on the back of his head where Claire had struck him.

He chuckled at her comment.

Ciara tried to turn her crutches to go over to the couch to get off her feet. As she did, she misjudged where their rug was on the floor and caught the edge of it with the foot of her crutch. She started to take a tumble but, Ben caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Ciara!" He called as his arms scooped her up in the nick of time.

Ben hadn't been this close to her before. Even in the cabin, there had been a comfortable distance between them. When they had held hands as Ben fought to regain his sense of reality, there had been a spark, she wouldn't deny. But this wasn't the same. Her breathing was hitched from falling and her heart was pounding so loud, she could feel the pulse in her ears and all the way to her toes. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and feel them flush as his hands gripped her waist and her back. Just a few more inches and his hands would be on her chest. His eyes were full of worry and a hint of lust if she wasn't mistaken.

"Are you okay?" He breathlessly asked. He wondered how it would feel holding her in his arms. She almost fit perfectly in his grip, like she had been made to be there. He didn't know that was possible. When he'd held Abigail, she was always so tiny against his frame. Ciara wasn't like that. He noticed her face turn pink and her breathing became quicker. He couldn't help but notice the tiny flecks of brown in her eyes as he bore into them. They were beautiful.

"I'm fine. Just a klutz I guess." Ciara replied. The moment was stalled between them as Tripp and Claire returned with the flashlights. Tripp shined his right on the two of them and seethed.

"What the hell is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Get the hell off of her!" Tripp shouted as he advanced on Ben, as the lights came back on in the apartment. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't be stuck in the dark all night. Once Ben and Ciara were stable on two feet, Tripp gently reached out and touched Ciara's elbow in a coaxing manor.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" The accusatory tone thick in Tripp's voice.

"Back off!" Ciara shouted as she shoved Tripp's hand away and moved next to Ben, the metaphorical line being drawn between them. Claire and Tripp on one side, Ben and Ciara on the other. "Stop assuming Ben is going to hurt me. He's not. I tripped over the stupid rug and he caught me before I fell on the floor."

Claire and Tripp shared a look as if they didn't believe what was coming out of Ciara's mouth.

"Ciara, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Tripp shot daggers at Ben specifically.

"I don't want to be alone with him!" Claire exclaimed in horror and disbelief.

Ben offered, "It's fine. I'll go wait in the hallway or something." With that, he gave Ciara a knowing look. "You good with this?"

Ciara nodded, grateful for Ben's support. Ben reached out for her hand before he left the room and they shared a glance. With a quick squeeze of his hand, she reassured him, "I'll be okay."

His thumb gently caressed her hand as they remained connected. "I'll be right outside." With a small smile, he let her hand go. The loss of feeling her against him, even in the smallest of ways, made his shattered heart falter as it tried desperately to piece itself back together. Forcing himself, he walked out in the hallway and all he could do… was wait.

Inside, Ciara turned back around to face Tripp and Claire. Claire innocently moved away from Tripp and made her declaration. "I'll be in my room."

Once Ciara and Tripp heard her door shut, they both refused to look at each other. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Tripp cleared his throat and finally made eye contact with the girl with whom he had started to really fall in love with. And he thought was starting to fall in love with him.

"Ciara, what's going on? I mean, I understand what happened with walking in on me and Claire and I get why you're upset, but, I thought we had something special going between us. Isn't there any way we can work this out? Please?"

Tripp's pleading thawed Ciara's heart a bit. She was still incredibly mad at him and Claire. She felt bad. The truth of the matter was that she did care about Tripp. That's why it hurt as much as it did when she saw him and Claire practically naked on the couch. It was like a knife through her heart. If she hadn't cared for him, she wouldn't have reacted by running off like she had.

Tripp took the softening of her face as a good sign. He slowly made his way toward her and hesitantly tried to put his hand under her chin to lift her gaze toward him. He felt that if they were alone together, without Claire interrupting and now without the looming giant roadblock that was Ben Weston, he could get through to her and they could work this out. He didn't know about her rape and he certainly wouldn't ever think less of her because of it. He had to make her understand that.

Ciara's eyes started to water. She finally looked at Tripp and really looked into his eyes.

"Tripp," She called his name barely above a whisper.

She saw his remorse. She saw his regret and she saw the hope he had that they could fix this. She leaned into his smooth hand against her cheek and for a brief moment let herself be held by him. Before the moment was broken by a commotion outside.

Tripp wondered, "What is that?"

Tripp let go of her and went toward the door. It opened before he could. In walked Ben with his hands above his head and Hope holding her gun on him.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

Hope didn't drop her weapon for a second, instead she held her gun firm on her target. "I came by to talk to you, honey. I found him lurking outside your apartment. I told you he was bad news sweetheart. Jennifer told me that he once put a tracking app on Abigail's phone to know her whereabouts at all times."

"I did that…" Ben started to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter why you did it! You're stalking my daughter!" Hope calmly exclaimed.

Ciara tried to intervene. "He's not stalking me Mom. I told him he could stay here."

"What?" Hope finally dropped her gun and turned around to look at Ciara in complete and utter shock. "Wha- why? Why in Gods green Earth would you do that?"

"I told him he could stay until he got on his own two feet."

Hope looked to Tripp who had remained silent the entire time, "Is this true? Did Ciara tell him he could stay here?"

Tripp begrudgingly nodded his head that it was the truth. Hope put her gun back in her holster and tucked some of Ciara's hair behind her ear. She reminded her of herself so much when she was that age. The curly hair. The stubbornness. But she had a lot of Bo in her too. That much Hope could never deny. Ciara was a rebel spirit and wasn't going to be easily swayed once her mind was made up. She was the perfect combination of the two of them.

"If only Bo could be here for her now…" Hope thought to herself as she lovingly pet her daughter's head.

"I have a meeting with Eric in the morning at the Horton center." Ben interrupted as he slowly let down his hands from above his head, gauging that he was no longer in immediate danger.

Ciara looked ecstatic, as she broke contact. "Really? Oh my gosh, that's great! Is that what happened when you wandered off?" She wanted to rush over to him and hug him, but her Police Commissioner mother was in the way.

"You wandered off?" Hope asked accusingly.

Ciara huffed, agitated. "He is a free man, Mom. He can wander off if he pleases. Not that it's any of your business but, we happened upon Abigail and Chad in the square and the two of them had a conversation while I caught up with Chad for a bit."

Even just hearing Chad's name come out of Ciara's mouth stung a bit for Ben. He knew there was nothing going on between them and never would be but, so many times in his life the past few years had he heard someone he cared for deeply, say that damn name.

Hope turned her attention back to Ben. "And what did you two talk about?"

Ben took a moment. "Not that it's really any of your business," Ben iterated first, "but, Abigail said she forgave me."

Hope almost laughed out loud at that statement. "No. No. There's no way. See Ciara? He's lying to you. There's no way Abigail would just forgive him like that after what he did to her."

Ciara held Ben's gaze and saw not one shred of deceit behind his dark eyes. "I don't think he's lying Mom. I think Abigail might have really forgiven him. They were talking for a while and Abby told me some things before they left."

Hope crossed her arms in frustration. How could Ciara not see that Ben was nothing but a cold blooded lying manipulative serial killer? He patched up her leg and didn't let her die on the side of the road and therefore that meant he was a good person? Not in anyone's right mind was that the case!

"Ciara, you're really telling me you believe the woman who he held hostage at the same cabin you were at, forced to give birth to her son in, murdered the mid-wife he found to help Abigail deliver Thomas, and tried to set her and Chad on fire… forgave him?"

Ciara knew it sounded unlikely and impossible, but maybe not. "I think she did. It's not so far fetched if you think about it Mom. With everything that happened with her DID and with her killing Andre in self-defense, and everything that happened with Chad finding her and Stefan in bed together…"

Ben perked up at that information. Abigail had been diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder and had either split because of the accidental murder and something caused her to split and she was in flight or fight mode.

"He raped her, honey." Hope corrected Ciara, trying to be gentle in her delivery. Hope had her own thoughts about the newest DiMera in town. He certainly was taking after the father that he had never met.

Ben felt the blood boiling to his surface. Abigail had been raped? He may have small angry feelings toward her and what she did to him, but now? Hearing the news of her being sexually violated made him see red. Abigail had been ill when it happened. Whoever this Stefan guy was, was obviously the scum of the Earth to take advantage of a woman who was mentally ill to get her into bed with him.

"I know." Ciara agreed quietly. "And that's why I can see why she forgave Ben. Ben, for all intents and purposes was ill, like she was when he did all of those horrible things to her. In part of accepting what she did, isn't it possible, she could have forgiven Ben for doing similar things while he was ill?"

Hope hated it when her daughter had a point. Especially right now when it concerned a known killer. Who was staying in her apartment! Under the same roof!

"Grandma Hope!" Claire announced as she finally came out of her room. "What are you doing here?" She came over and gave Hope a hug.

"Hi honey." She returned Claire's hug and informed her, "I'm actually just leaving. I was… under the wrong impression when I came by and am going to be on my way."

Claire seemed upset, trying desperately to keep her police officer grandmother around as long as possible while The Necktie Killer resided in her home. "But, you just got here."

Hope gave her another quick squeeze. "I know, but I gotta go. I'm meeting Jennifer for dinner. I do have a Skype call with your Dad tomorrow if you want to join in on it?" She offered.

Claire perked up at the thought of her Dad. She missed him. And her Mom. She wished they'd visit more often, but understood that for the time being, why they had to be in Hong Kong. She'd gladly accept an invitation to see her parents though. And maybe she could get a little bit of dirt on Ben from Hope while she was over. She sure as hell wasn't going to let him keep staying in their place forever. And in the competitive side of her, she wouldn't lie to herself. She wanted Tripp. But, Tripp wanted Ciara. If she was going to win Tripp away from Ciara it wasn't going to be by default because Ciara was preoccupied with a sick obsession with a serial killer. A hot serial killer, she admitted, but a serial killer none the less. She'd been on the receiving end of "second choice" before. No way she was going to be that again. Not with Tripp. When he "chose" her, it would be because he wanted her. Not because Ciara had broken up with him like the other week.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Text me what time tomorrow so I can come over."

"I will honey." She turned to Ciara and with one last plea, tried her best to talk sense into her. "And you? Are you sure about this? I don't like this one bit."

Ciara smiled at her Mom in the most confident way she could to tell convince her, she knew what she was doing. "Mom. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course. It's him I don't trust."

"I'll be fine, Mom. I promise. I love you." She hugged her Mom as best as she could through her crutches.

"I love you too." Hope kissed her cheek and slowly walked toward the door. She turned her back one final time and warned Ben directly, "I've still got my eye on you." And with that last statement, she left.

The air in the common area was thick as the echo of the door shut rang through their ears. The quietness stagnant as the four of them didn't quite know where to go from there. Claire, being Claire, wasted no time in announcing loudly, "I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning."

Ben, Ciara and Tripp all shared a look as they heard Claire shut her door and lock it behind her.

"Do you want my room, Ben?" Ciara offered kindly. Tripp, bit his lip, wanting so badly to counter and rip into this guy.

Ben was grateful but declined. "No, I don't want to impose. The couch is fine. Really. Just hand me a pillow and a blanket and I'll be good. Believe me I've slept in much worse."

"Okay. Let me go grab them." Ciara started to make her way toward the closet but Tripp took the opportunity to step in and help. "Let me get it Ciara."

Tripp grabbed the spare pillow and a spare sheet off the top of the closet and handed them to Ben. "Thanks." Ben said.

"Do you need help getting to you room Ciara?" Tripp offered as he tried to help her by holding the small of her back to give her balance.

Ciara couldn't tell if he was being sincere or if this was a jealousy act because Ben was right there. Tripp had remained eerily silent while her Mom had been there. True, she had interrupted a bit of a moment between them, but, she was so confused about what she was feeling and for whom. She was glad it was time to hit the sack. It was the end of a very long day and she needed some shut eye. She hoped it would help her see things more clearly in the morning.

"I got it. Thanks Tripp." She looked back at Ben who had his eyes fixed on her. She'd never felt them leave her honestly. She could always feel his gaze and it made her excited to know that someone out there had her back. "Goodnight Ben." She said with a smile.

He returned it and replied in kind, "Goodnight Ciara." He still didn't let her out of his sight until she was in her room. He caught a nasty stare from Tripp before he shut his door. Ben wasn't going to let it get to him. He put his pillow down and laid on the couch. With the sheet semi-draped over him, he laid there, thinking about the past few days. How crazy they had been. The time they spent in the cabin, the fire, finding her on the side of the road like he did. If Chad hadn't dropped him off where he had, he would never have stumbled upon Ciara's accident. It was almost as if, it had been fate that had made sure he found her.

He didn't know what to make of that, but all he knew was that her believing in him made him feel stronger. Like he could actually come back and function in society again. Like, she was an anchor he needed to keep him grounded in reality. It wasn't his meds. It was her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ciara couldn't sleep. She looked over at her clock and saw that it read "1:34 AM". "Ugh." She thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes, her body feeling drained from the past week. She pushed her dark locks out of her face as she sat up in her bed. Why couldn't she sleep? "Because Ben is right outside your door." She continued her inner monologue. Her eyes glued to her door as she imagined if he was sleeping. If he was, what was he dreaming about? Or was he awake like she was? Is thinking of you, the same way you are thinking of him?

"Don't be ridiculous Ciara." She chastised herself. "Ben doesn't see you that way. He was with Abigail, remember? He's not going to be interested in someone much younger than him."

She plopped her head back down on her pillow and let out a grunt of frustration. "Gah!" Why did her life have to be so messy? Her whole day had been so chaotic with her Mom, Tripp, Ben, everything. She was exhausted, but her mind just wouldn't stop racing. The way Tripp had looked at her earlier, with such remorse and sincerity in his eyes and voice, made Ciara long to forgive him. They had something nice and good going before she freaked out.

But she couldn't deny when she had turned around earlier to tell Ben goodnight, the look in his eyes was so magnetic and intense. And she felt it in her gut.

"What are you doing Ciara? Why do you keep thinking about Ben like that? You know Tripp is a good guy and despite what happened with Claire, at the end of the day, you know he'll be good to you. Ben Weston is the Necktie Killer. All he's ever done is literally hurt people. You would be no different."

She heard the faintest of knocks on her door. Her eyes went wide. Had she been talking to herself out loud? Had someone heard her?

"Ciara?"

It was Ben. "Oh my god!" Ciara mouth to herself. Had she said something about him and he had heard? She was mortified. She hoped that that wasn't the case?

"Are you awake?" He called with his tone just above a whisper.

"Yeah." She responded as she made sure to cover herself with her blanket. She certainly wasn't indecent, but, the tanktop she was wearing to bed wasn't exactly loose. "You can come in."

Slowly the doorknob turned and her door opened. And there was Ben, standing in her doorway. Wearing nothing but a black wife-beater and a pair of basketball shorts. Vaguely she wondered where he got those clothes to change into, but the care she would put into wondering such things was lost on her as she marveled in the gorgeousness of the man in front of her. She swallowed hard and tried not to stare.

"Hey." He greeted as he stayed firmly in her doorframe, careful not to come into her bedroom. "I heard you in the living room. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You didn't hear what I said, did you?"

He shook his head. "No. I just heard a loud groan and thought I'd check on you. Make sure your leg wasn't bothering you."

Ciara grabbed her broken leg and made sure, "No. I'm good. I just haven't been able to sleep. I must have groaned out of frustration."

"I can't sleep either." He admitted as he finally took a step into her room. Ciara watched him like a hawk. The only boy she had let in her room besides her brother was Theo. That was only because she'd known Theo her whole life. There was almost nothing they hadn't shared together. "Is this okay?" Ben gestured as he realized he was in awkward territory.

She thought about it for a second before she nodded. She was okay with Ben being in her room. She trusted him.

"Is the couch uncomfortable?" She inquired, concerned.

Ben left the door open as he walked into her room. He pointed to the chair at her desk and silently asked if he could sit there. She nodded and encouraged it. Ben sat down across from her and replied, "It's not that. Like I said, I've slept in worse. Hell, sleeping in that chair in the cabin was worse than your couch."

Ciara watched him take in her surroundings. She wondered when the last time he had been in a girl's room was. Had he ever? Or had he always been the kind of guy who took girls back to his place? There was so much she didn't know about him. There was a lot he didn't know about her. Though he knew a lot more than some people.

"Then what is it?" She innocently asked.

As she looked upon Ben's face, the shadow light from the moon shone through her window on his face. She could see how worn his face was and how tired he really was. It was then that she remembered he had mentioned to her in the cabin that he barely slept. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were the faces of the people he'd killed. Serena, Paige, Wendy and she was sure Will was among them too even though Will was fortunate enough to be alive. The act of what he had tried to do when he tried to kill Will, she was positive still stuck in his mind. Will being lucky to be alive let a small weight off of his shoulders, but the memory would forever be with him.

"Can I sleep in here on the floor? Sleeping by you in the cabin actually let me rest a little more than usual."

Ciara was a little surprised at his request but more so about his candidness. "Sure." She scrambled around and found a spare pillow on her bed and pointed to her closet. "There's a blanket in the closet you can use." A hint of playfulness behind her voice.

Ben opened her closet and found the bright purple blanket with pink flowers on it she was referring to. "If anyone saw this right now…" He smiled at her, letting the lightness of the situation flow freely between them.

"What? The Necktie Killer with such a girly blanket?"

"Yep." He chuckled as he made himself a spot on the floor. The moment went silent between them and Ben took a moment to stop on his knees and look at the girl across from him. He would not deny to himself that he thought she was beautiful. Her smile made his heart skip a beat and the way that she laughed made him laugh in return. More importantly, he felt at ease around her. In a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe even before coming to Salem. There was always something going crazy in his life. Some new city he and Jordan were on the run to, some new guy in her life or Clyde and then it was Abigail and then it was Abigail and Chad.

Ben looked over and realized he hadn't shut her closet door. Getting back up, he quickly moved to close it. When he turned back around, he caught her eyes as she had been fixed on him as well and the two of them shared a moment. Ben felt his breathing hitch and Ciara sighed in ease. They hadn't had a second to themselves since before the fire, and that wasn't exactly a good time for either of them.

"You know, we really need to stop doing that." Ciara cleared her throat, catching herself as she took the silent moment and looked away from him and out her window. Anywhere to avoid further eye contact with him.

He came over to her and gently sat down on the opposite side of her bed. Her head snapped back to attention, her dark mess of curls nearly whipping him in the face and she realized two things: one, what a bold move that was on his part. And two: how incredibly close he was to her. He had been this close to her when she'd talked him down from his episode, but, it wasn't her bed. It wasn't her bedroom. This was her most sacred space and there he was, mere inches away from her, looking at her with his deep, chocolatey brown eyes. Eyes that made it feel like he was peering into the depths of her soul in recognition of his own.

"We need to stop doing what?" He inched a little closer to her.

Ciara's stomach was doing somersaults, as the proximity of his body slithered toward hers. Her legs began to shake a little with anxiety. She could feel the electricity shoot through her entire body and tingle in her toes. Ben Weston was turning her on and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Ben reached his hand out and hesitantly brought it closer to her face. For a split second, she thought he would place it upon her cheek and she could feel his hand against her skin and melt into him. Instead, he brushed a piece of hair out of her eye and tucked it behind her ear for her. Ciara savored the moment and briefly wondered what it was about that move, when a guy did that, made women turn into puddles? Because there she was, turning to a big pile of goo on her bed. Instinctively she reached to grasp his hand in hers. The skin to skin contact sent a shiver down both of their spines.

He pulled his hand back and scooched back a few inches, giving both of them room to breathe again.

"Joking about the fact that you're a serial killer. It's not right."

He lit into her before she could even fully finish her sentence. "I am a serial killer, Ciara. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life. It's not going to change." He got up off of her bed and began to pace around her room, like a caged animal, anticipating when it would be set free. She'd seen this kind of erratic behavior out of him at the cabin when he'd been without his meds. But she'd seen him take his meds a few hours ago before they went to bed. This was something different. This wasn't a panic. This was Ben afraid and vulnerable.

"But that's not who you are anymore. We both know that." Her voice was as smooth as honey, without one drop of hesitation in the words she spoke.

He closed his eyes as he listened to what she was saying. What was Ciara Brady doing to him? Why was she making him feel like he was worthy when he knew he was not? Her eyes were so soft and reassuring. Daring him to truly believe he was a changed man and not just for show, but deep down in the belly of the soul of the beast within him and move on with his life. Daring him to believe he could ever have a chance with a beautiful girl again and find love and be happy. Happiness was the furthest thing he felt like he deserved.

"Ciara…" Ben began as he looked at her with her big, sweet, innocent doe eyes. Gods, he wanted to kiss her in that moment. Every urge inside of him wanted him to reach across her bed and place her lips on his and know exactly what she tasted like. It had been so long since he had felt that kind of intimacy with someone and his soul ached to have it again.

"Yes?" She breathlessly responded, her face full of eagerness about what he might do. Her brain, fuzzy about

"I should try to get some rest." He broke the tension and hurriedly moved back down the floor. "I've got an early morning with Eric. Goodnight." He pulled her blanket tight around him tightly and turned so his back was to her. If he saw her eyes again and the look on her face that she was giving him, he might do something he knew he'd regret.

"Goodnight?" Ciara felt whiplash coming out of the moment she thought they were having. "What the hell just happened?" She wondered as she turned her back to him as well and tried desperately to fall asleep.

When she woke in the morning, she remembered that Ben was on her floor. She turned over and saw that he had already gotten up and left for the day. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed as she thought about the moment between them only a few hours prior. What kind of surprises would today have for her?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ben awoke the next morning, feeling grateful he'd been able to get a little bit of rest. He took in his surroundings and noticed Ciara was sleeping peacefully in her bed across from him. She had the most angelic look on her face and Ben remembered what had almost happened the night before. The urge to protect her, to kiss her came flooding back to him. But were gone in an instant as he remembered who he was and what he had done.

He wasn't blind to way that Ciara would look at him. It was the way a lot of girls had looked at him over the years. Sure, she might have been attracted to him, but, what kind of woman would ever love a monster like him? Certainly not one that was good and decent and loving as Ciara Brady. He gazed upon her beautiful face and tenderly moved a stray hair our of her face. He felt how warm her skin felt against his hand. The sun beams from her window created a glow that Ben swore made her look like an angel. She had been like an angel to him. Talking him off of the brink of madness. Believing in him even when the odds seemed stacked against him. Letting him stay with her. There were no words for how grateful he would always be to her.

He didn't want to wake her, and he certainly didn't want her to wake up and have him looming over her like a stalker. Quickly he moved away and quietly left her room with one last paused look from her doorway. He had to get around to go meet with Eric. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what he would be doing with him at the Center, but, he wanted to be as presentable as possible. He had a change of clothes in his backpack but he needed a shower first.

Stealthily he moved into the bathroom and hurriedly began to undress himself. He turned the water on in the shower and thought about the last time he had a hot shower with good water pressure and a nice fluffy towel. Not since he was living with Abigail. The little things he took for granted, he knew would keep popping up everywhere.

Once the water was a lukewarm that he liked, he grabbed the bar of soap and as the water washed over him, he lathered himself. Feeling the smooth soapy sensation on his skin was peaceful in a way. It allowed him to daydream and forget for just a second all of the things he had done. He could dream of the days when he was Ben Rogers and other than Sonny, Jordan and Abigail, no one really paid attention to him. He longed to have that anonymity again. No matter how hard he'd tried, when he opened his eyes, it all came rushing back to him. The soap wouldn't ever wash away the sins he'd committed. His soul would never be cleansed.

He would never be Ben Rogers ever again. He'd sealed his fate when he took Clyde's last name. Jordan had tried to warn him. Had pulled him aside in the park to talk some sense in to him. She reminded him of all the terrible things that Clyde had done to him in the past. Had done to her. He'd only been eight years old when he realized what Clyde was doing to his sister at night. How she'd weep in the morning and cover the bruises on his arms, legs and back.

When Ciara had confessed to him that her step-brother had raped her, all of the unfulfilled rage toward Clyde came roaring back with a vengeance. In that moment, despite what he'd said to Ciara, he wanted to strangle that punk for hurting her. Thankfully he was able to breathe and let it go and concentrate on cooking their food at the time. "When that fire in you starts to burn too hot, find something constructive to do to let it out". That's what his doctors would tell him in therapy. He hoped this job with Eric Brady would be a good way to be constructive and help make the amends he desperately wanted to make.

Turning the water off, he ran his hands through his hair to ring the water out as best he could. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Looking around, he realized he hadn't grabbed his backpack with his clothes in it. He opened the bathroom door and peeked out to see if anyone was in the living area. Thinking the coast was clear he moved to the couch to grab his bag. When he turned around, he came face to face with Claire. She looked like she didn't know what to think.

"I was just grabbing my clothes. I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Ben tried to explain, acting like a deer caught in the headlights.

Claire waved her hand, a bemused smile on her face at his half naked body as she muttered, "Whatever. I need coffee."

Ben moved like a cat and disappeared into the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief as he dried himself and dressed in record time. He assumed Eric wanted him at the Center at 8am and it was nearing 7:45. He had to act fast. He checked the change he had in his back pocket of his jeans. He had just enough to stop and grab a coffee and a bagel at the cart in the Square. Breakfast was covered.

When he exited the bathroom, Claire was still making her coffee. Her hand was resting on her face as she scrolled on her phone, trying her best to ignore the psycho in her home. Ben awkwardly said bye as he headed out the door.

"I guess I'll be back later. Tell Ciara I said to have a good day."

"Don't strangle anyone on your way to work!" Claire sneered as Ben shut the door behind him.

She hated to admit it to herself, but part of her was jealous of Ciara. Her bruised ego was something foreign to her. Sure, she'd had guys be interested in Ciara more than her, but, then there was always another guy to fill that void. But it seemed like all the guys lately that came into their lives were just drawn to Ciara for some reason. She didn't understand it. Theo, Tripp, psycho serial killer Ben couldn't get enough of Ciara, hell even Wyatt.

Claire grabbed her coffee mug and her plans of making Tripp realize that Ciara was not the girl he wanted started to formulate in her head. It wouldn't be easy as he was pretty smitten with her, but, it was doable. If only cousin Sami could see her now. Her plan wouldn't be as malicious as Sami's ever were. That part she'd make sure of. Just one big enough to make Tripp's eyes open a little wider about who he might really want in his life.

The smell of coffee filled the apartment air and Tripp came stumbling down the stairs from his room above. "That smells great Claire." He muttered as he was putting his shirt on, on his way down. Claire was careful as she eyed Tripp's chest. A small smile formed on her perfectly glossed lips and a sparkle hinted in her bright blue eyes. He wasn't as ripped and chiseled as Ben was, but Tripp was pretty fine to look at in his own right.

"Is Ciara awake yet?" He inquired.

Claire carefully bit her tongue. "Nope. Not yet."

Tripp looked around at the couch and saw that the sheets and pillow were made nicely and sat in the center cushion. "I take it he's already gone."

"Just. He was out of here to go meet Eric. He starts working at the Center for him today." Claire handed Tripp his special mug that Steve had gotten for him.

As Tripp took a sip of the freshly brewed beverage, he admitted, "Maybe then he can get the hell out of here. I couldn't sleep well with him down here last night. I even came out at one point to make sure that he was there but he wasn't on the couch."

"Where was he?" Claire asked suddenly paranoid and concerned he had been hovering over her in her bedroom and she hadn't noticed. She needed to call her Pop and have him come over and install a lock on her door. No way in hell would she remain an open target at night if Ben was going to be staying with them.

"He was in with me." Ciara answered as she came out of her room.

Both of her roommates eyed her carefully as Claire poured a cup of coffee for herself. Tripp didn't want to come off as pushy, but he cared about Ciara. Deeply. And he knew that she did with him. But, he would have to play this situation with Ben very carefully. Clearly she was ready to defend him at all costs. He had already been down a road of misjudging a situation based on untrue facts and that situation ended with him holding a scalpel to Kayla's throat. He wouldn't allow that to happen again with this Ben/Ciara thing.

"Don't be a jackass." Is what he repeated to himself.

In his best casual voice, he inquired, "Why was he in your room, Ciara?"

"He said he doesn't sleep well. He got used to sleeping by me in the cabin and was able to get some rest when we were there, so, he thought he might try it here."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Sure it wasn't just to get a sense of his surroundings and know what he can use in his favor when he strangles us to death?"

Tripp seized the opportunity in his advantage. "Claire! That's enough! Ciara would never intentionally put either of us in danger. If she says Ben won't hurt us… I believe her." The last part he struggled to get out with a shaky breath. But there it was.

"Thank you, Tripp." Ciara beamed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Claire would have to rethink her strategy. This situation with Ben would be hard to navigate without knowing Ciara's true feelings for either guy. She'd have to have a one on one conversation with Ciara alone at some point. Pin her down essentially. Then she could really see what she was working with. If Ciara was as into Ben as she imagined, it wouldn't be hard to orchestrate a small show for Tripp. Then she would be there with open arms, ready to comfort him. Again.

Claire finished her cup and grabbed her jean jacket. "Whatever. I've got a date with Grandma Hope and my Dad. Ciara, want me to tell your brother anything? Like how you've let a murder in the same home as his only child?"

Ciara sneered at her niece and then sighed. "I'm sure Mom's already got that covered. Just… tell him I love him and miss him and Belle."

Claire gave a Captain's salute and opened the door to leave. Turning back around she looked at Tripp and offered, "If you wanna talk later Tripp. I'll be around."

"Thanks." He replied as she turned and left.

"What was that about?" Ciara asked as she leaned against the countertop, knowingly sipping her coffee.

Tripp waved it off as best he could. "I don't know. She's probably just being friendly."

Ben was making good time. He was grateful that Ciara's apartment was right by the Square. It didn't take him long to get there and order a coffee from the stand there. The guy that was working it eyed him carefully but took his two dollars he had.

Walking up to the doors, he saw a sign that read "Open at 9AM". Ben hung his head as he had rushed around and now had an hour to kill. He could go back to Ciara's but, decided against it. It would be better if he just waited. Going back to her apartment so soon, despite his reasoning, might make him look suspicious of something he wasn't. "Don't create toxic situations when there's no need for one." Something else his therapists had discussed with him. It was a gorgeous day. The sun might do him some good. It's not like he got a lot of it when he was locked up in Bayview or Statesville.

He remembered the park wasn't far and he could just relax on the bench for a while and maybe Eric or someone would show up a tad early.

Finding the bench, he sat down and hung his head back. He really hoped that whatever Eric had in store for him would be something he could do. He was never afraid of hard work, but, the unknowing of it all was creating an anxiety inside him. He closed his eyes and let out a large breath.

As he was beginning to get lost in a sea of thoughts, mostly surrounding Ciara, he heard a pair of hushed voices behind him. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but one word he heard loud and clear: Abigail. His curiosity peaked, and he carefully maneuvered his way closer to the two people on the other side of the bush.

"So, if I told you that I had a way to keep you in Abby's life, would you give me GabiChic back? And it would make Chad miserable too."

Ben couldn't believe what he was overhearing. This woman and man were plotting against Abigail. Ben didn't know who either person was. The woman had dark hair, was Latina and was obviously venting her frustration toward Abigail and Chad.

The guy was stocky but on the shorter side. He looked like he had been in a fight recently. He had cuts and stitches on his face. He didn't look amused.

Ben vaguely wondered what happened to make her feel so slighted by them. He had been there though. He had been in their shoes. Feeling like Abigail and Chad were making a mockery of him behind his back. He balled up his fists at the memory of overhearing them argue in the DiMera garden about the night they slept together.

Ben could feel the intense rage he'd felt that night come rushing back to him in the present. He couldn't go there again. He'd worked hard in therapy and accepting the things that were out of his control. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.

"Why? I thought you were her best friend. Why would you help me with this?"

"Because despite the fact that you were in love with a figment of her imagination and essentially raped her, she deserves to have her life implode. Just like mine did. She gets away with everything. She fakes her death, Chad takes her back. She kills Andre in self-defense but the trauma is too great for her delicate psyche, so she gets a split personality and tries to frame me for it."

Ben closed his eyes. Abigail had been sick. And this douchebag to his right took advantage of her. He made sure to memorize the creepers face. He didn't want to forget it in case they ran into each other in the Square or somewhere else. Ben kept his breathing in check.

However he felt about Abigail and Chad now, didn't deter the wave of sympathy for her to run it's course through his veins. He'd put her through hell. He knew that. Twice. She'd clearly snapped when she set him on fire. And from what he just overheard, the reasoning for her other relapse had been an act in self-defense and had been raped. Her act of forgiveness meant more to him now than he even realized. The fact that she'd been through the fires of hell and still managed to find it in her heart to forgive him, sunk deep into his soul.

"Hell hath no fury." The man muttered as he started to walk away from Gabi.

"Something like that." Gabi responded with malice in her tone.

"I'll think about your offer and let you know tomorrow."

"Time is of the essence Stefan. I have things I have to do."

With that final word, Stefan, now known to Ben, exited the park. He made a move to walk away as well, when Gabi started talking to herself.

"If only you knew Stefan. If you ever found out that that baby is not yours but it is Chad's… my whole plan would blow up." She grabbed her phone, twirled around in her short white dress and with a wicked, successful grin on her face, walked away.

Ben's eyes widened. What the hell had he just heard?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ben was lost in a daze at the Horton Center. He had mindlessly walked back after overhearing that conversation in the park. Thoughts plagued him as to what he should do. As Eric was giving him a run down as to what they did there, helping run after school programs for kids, counselling sessions, promoted some local charities, he was trying his best to pay attention. He'd start out behind the scenes, answering phones, making appointments, that sort of stuff and slowly integrate him back in to working with people face to face.

"Are you paying attention?" Eric asked Ben as he was waving his hand in front of Ben's face to see if he was focused. Eric could only wonder what was going on behind those eyes.

Ben shook out of his thoughts and back to Eric. "Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Brady. I'm concentrating. I promise. I'm sorry if I'm seeming distracted."

Eric was cautious in his approach. "Something on your mind?"

Ben took a second and thought before he answered. "I overheard something in the park earlier and it has me wondering what I should do." The conflicted tone in his voice gave Eric enough to pause. Eric rolled his chair over in front of Ben and sat down across from him. He didn't know if this was a game or if Ben was being sincere but the former Priest in him wouldn't let him walk away without at least listening to him. "Is it something you can tell me?"

Ben shook his head. He didn't want to just blurt this out. He knew from Ciara that Eric was dating Jennifer and this affected Abigail. If what he overheard was correct, Abigail was carrying Chad's child when she believed it to be Stefan's. He'd have to word this carefully.

He swallowed hard, finding the strength to put this knowledge into words. "I was chillin' in the park, waiting to start the day, and I overheard someone in the park confess something." He paused and took another breath. "This confession was to them self, but it will affect another person's life. This someone in the park is manipulating a situation to their advantage, I think, causing great pain in those around her and I don't know what I should do about it."

Eric took a moment and took a page right out of his mother's handbook and considered. "What do you think you should do about it?"

Ben immediately responded without a second's hesitation. "I want to tell the person the truth! But… I'm…"

Eric understood the situation. "Not exactly a reliable source."

"Exactly." Ben let out with a heavy defeatist sigh.

Eric sighed as well as he looked upon the broken man across from him. A man that on some levels reminded him of himself a few years prior. A lost soul trying to find a way to peace. He resolved in his advice. "Then you need to get some proof. You can't just go around announcing things like you did at Abigail and Chad's wedding without something to back your story."

"But I was right about that!" He tried to defend himself. He hadn't been on his meds for very long at the time of Abigail and Chad's double wedding with Sonny and Paul, but, he knew enough to try to rectify the situation with Will's family and loved ones.

"You were. Which helps your case. But, it's going to be an uphill battle before anyone takes you at your word Ben. If they ever will." Eric wasn't trying to be hurtful. Just honest. He wasn't even completely sure that Ben was being honest with him it that moment or if he was fabricating this story to gain sympathy. Eric's instincts told him that the latter was the correct answer, but he couldn't be sure.

Ben took a moment and let that sink in. He knew what Eric was saying was right. "But what if something happens before I can get it and this girl's life is further destroyed by this lie? She's already been through a lot." The last bit of that came out with a heavy-handedness. Ben had been a lot of what Abigail had been through.

Eric thought about it and replied, "Then I'd work fast if I were you."

Ben nodded his head in understanding. How in the hell he would get proof that Abigail's child was really Chad's was beyond his capability of thinking at the moment.

"Now, can we get back to what we were talking about?"

"Sure. Yeah."

Back at the apartment…..

"So… we were kinda having a moment yesterday." Tripp began by addressing the other elephant in the room.

Ciara sipped her coffee and agreed with a smile. "We were."

Tripp carefully swiveled in his chair and faced the girl across from him. She was stunningly gorgeous. Even with her hair all messy in a bun like it was and in her comfy clothes. She was taking his breath away. "There's no Ben. There's no Claire. There's no Hope busting in with her gun drawn. Just you and me." Tripp reached out and placed his hand on hers.

Ciara looked at him and wasn't quite sure what to think. They had had a moment yesterday. That was true. That was before she realized she was fully attracted to Ben Weston. What that meant she didn't know. Did she like him? Was it just physical? She knew she liked Tripp. She was attracted to Tripp. Tripp was everything she should have in a boyfriend. He was fun and flirty and they got along well. He made her laugh. But… so did Ben in the cabin.

Tripp slowly entwined his fingers to her sweatshirt and gently pulled her to him. He widened his legs and let she enveloped herself in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms curled around her waist naturally.

"I'm not going to play games with you Ciara. I like you. You know that I like you. A lot."

"I do know that. I like you too." Her honesty was like music to Tripp's ears. He sighed and gently nuzzled his nose to hers. They both smiled and Ciara happily accepted a kiss he was offering.

"We don't have to rush things. I know you've got a lot going on. I never want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

His reassurance that they could go slow and her not doing something she'd regret was something she desperately needed to hear. Her soul felt a tad lighter in the moment and she needed to feel free again. Chase and what he did to her, was always going to be there. To be apart of her. But she couldn't let it continue to define her. It wouldn't define her.

She gazed into Tripp's eyes and slowly leaned down. She could see that Tripp was serious about not rushing as he was the one that looked uncertain in her movement. She nodded her head that she was okay and to silently let him know that she wanted this. His hands slide from around her waist to her face as he pulled her in and embraced her mouth with his. They stood there, letting their mouths take turns of being in charge, the moment never getting too overcharged as Tripp kept his hormones in check.

Ciara was the one to break the kiss first. With a heavy breath, she sighed into his shoulder with a huge grin on her face.

"You hungry?" He asked as he gently kissed the side of her neck.

She nodded and replied, "Let me go get changed and we can grab a bite to eat."

Prancing back into her room, she turned and gave Tripp a quick wink before she shut her door. Tripp spun in his chair as he laughed to himself. How he was ever lucky enough to get a girl like Ciara Brady, he'd never understand.

When she came out a few minutes later in a fiery red top that accentuated her dark curls and her bright eyes, Tripp felt his knees literally weaken at how beautiful she was standing before him. She reached out her hand and with a small smile simply asked, "Ready to go?"

Tripp nodded his head eagerly, capturing his hand with hers and followed her out the door. In the hallway, Tripp requested, "Anywhere but the café."

Ciara laughed in understanding. "The pub?" She offered with a hopeful grin. It had been a while since she'd been in and seen her Uncle Roman. She needed to remember to ask him how her Grandma Caroline was doing. She missed their kitchen talks.

"Sounds great." Tripp happily agreed. Anywhere was fine with him but the place he felt like was his home away from home.

They made small talk as they walked the few blocks to the Brady Pub from their apartment. Tripp wondered she might want to do now that the Face of Bella contest was over and she had passed the crown on to Claire.

"I'm not sure. I'm might check out some classes at Salem U. I don't know what I'd want to study though." She really wasn't sure. She knew she had a trust fund waiting for her from Grandpa Victor but, she was a Brady. Brady's never easily took handouts. They always worked for what they wanted and earned what they got. She would be no different.

Tripp pondered himself. "Yeah, I was thinking of taking a course or two this semester. I don't want to wait tables my whole life."

"Maybe your Dad could hook you up with something. He's got connections all over town." Ciara reminded Tripp, trying to help.

"Yeah. And it's not like I could reapply at the hospital. Ever." Tripp said aloud as he let the weight of what he had done last year to Kayla hang out in the open air. It was something he'd always be ashamed of. How easily he had allowed himself to be manipulated and let his anger and rage control his life and his emotions. He had been so certain that Kayla had been responsible for his mother's death. But in retrospect, he knew Kayla could and would never hurt a fly. How ignorant he had been. He was just grateful every day that Kayla had forgiven him and that they were in a good place.

He didn't know how to make it up to her, the help that she had offered him in trying to rectify the situation.

"Right." Ciara agreed as they came upon the door to the pub. She smiled softly as they walked in together. Ciara spotted a table near the front and pointed to it. "Let's sit there."

"Okay." Tripp agreed and pulled out her chair for her, once they reached the two-seater.

Almost instantaneously Roman came running over. "Hey Ciara!" He greeted her with a enveloping hug.

"Hey Uncle Roman!" She greeted back, as happy as she could be returning his embrace.

"What are you two kids up to?" Roman inquired as he let Ciara go.

Ciara sat back down across from her date and answered, "Just getting some lunch. Do you need a menu, Tripp?"

"No, thanks I'm good." He shook his head. He'd been to the pub countless times since moving to Salem. He was pretty sure he knew the menu already.

"Well, you kids know what you want then?" Roman asked as he eyed Tripp.

"I'll have my usual Uncle Roman." Ciara sweetly answered.

"Cheeseburger, hold the tomato." He answered with a knowing grin.

"Sounds great." Ciara smirked.

"I'll have the same." Tripp shared the same grin which, quickly turned into a frown as he eyes followed someone behind him.

"What is it?" Ciara asked concerned as he noticed the abrupt change of Tripp's demeanor. She turned around and saw him. Ben. Standing there in the pub. With a stunned look on his face as his eyes were transfixed on the two of them.


End file.
